


How to Worship Moths

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [5]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie (KOTM), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: After the battle in Boston, Mothra's returned to her home on Infant Island for the first time in centuries. Which, of course, means that so many generations have gone by that the local humans don't remember what they used to do to revere their local goddess. This calls for an interview with the expert: Mothra herself.





	How to Worship Moths

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: "Can we have more of mothra interacting with humans? Ancient times or modern day, as long as we get to see her fondly regard them while they basically worship her." Not so much "worship" as "try to figure out how to worship," but the intent is there!

Although the last of Mothra's twins had died some generations ago and none of the current islanders were powerful enough psychics to speak _for _her, most of Infant Island's current residents were at least psychic enough to speak _with_ her. Since returning home, she'd had quite a few humans come up to speak with her and marvel at her. Human memory was short: she'd hardly been gone a few centuries, but it was long enough the humans had been unsure whether their ancestors' tales of her were true. She was happy to answer questions.

This human approached not just with questions, but a notepad and pen for her answers. "It's been a long time since we've worshiped you," Dwi said. "We wanted to make sure we get it right. If I can ask how we used to do it?"

Mothra bowed her head permissively. _You don't need to worship me. But if you want to._ Humans, she'd found, were quite fond of worshiping things.

"What were your usual, er, offerings? Did you get offerings?"

_Music and dance, mostly,_ she thought, and Dwi started taking notes. _Typically when I hatched, metamorphosed, or visited for the first time after doing so. Sometimes when I'm here while you're having a celebration. And if two of me were alive at once and one died, sometimes you'd sing dirges._ It was strange, since it wasn't like she was _gone_; but somehow comforting.

"What about physical things?"

_If there's a feast, usually I'd get a plate._ At Dwi's worried look, she hastily added, _Not a big one. Your size. It's mainly symbolic. And I only eat the plants, not whatever meat you're having. Oh—and lots of gathered flowers, to make up the difference._ Since a human-sized plate wasn't much of a meal for her.

He looked worried again. "The island's been pretty heavily deforested. If we can't gather enough flowers, is importing them okay?"

_You can do that? Before they wilt?_

"Sure, if that's good enough for you."

Modern humans were amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post, along with screenshot of the original handwritten page, on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187654906252/how-to-worship-moths-writing-warmup-5)


End file.
